Prey
by sg-1
Summary: Bella thought the nightmare was over. Except James is back, and he's made it personal. Forks is no longer safe, and not just for Bella. Sequel to the Hunted.
1. Prey p1

At first I thought I had seen a ghost, I blinked it was all I could do for the moment. My heart rate skyrocketed and my stomach lurched, he was here in my class. Alice quickly whispered in my ear, "Bella pretend to faint," she ordered. 

I let my eyes roll back into my head and fell over, and Edward caught me. He picked me up and him and Alice moved to exit the room as quickly as possible. 

"Mr. Cullen," James said with a smug sphere to his voice. I felt the vibration of Edward's low snarl, "Get back into your seat, and I'll take Miss Swan to the nurse."

Edward didn't listen and kept walking, and then broke into a run the second we were outside the classroom. I heard James exit the place as well running after us he managed to catch up to Edward. I felt myself being passed off to Alice and she ran ahead, James sped up through the soccer field. I felt myself being thrown back to Edward and James switched directions again. I felt my stomach lurch I was tossed back to Alice, and we were at the Cullen household. I was run inside and dropped down on the couch, and I immediately threw up from the run. 

"Edward!" I cried looking around frantically for him. He appeared in the room and came over to me, and I hugged him then took a deep breath. I was still shaking from the whole experience I started gasping for air. Jasper came over and took my hands off of Edward's shoulders and put two of his hands on mine. I immediately felt calm and the shaking stopped, then I felt myself falling into a fog. My eyes were closing and I felt myself leaning forwards before Jasper caught me. 

I woke up a little later and found myself in a bed covered in blankets. Emmett was standing over me, I shot up and he put a giant hand on my shoulder. I needed to grab something or I felt like I would fall, I put both of my arms around Emmett. 

"Where's Edward?" I whispered. 

"He's just looking around the area with everybody," he said. 

"Why isn't he dead?" I asked. 

"Well he must have managed to piece himself back together," Emmett said. Emmett sat down and put my face in the crook of his neck, so he could pat my back. "It's going to be okay Bella," he said. 

"No it won't, he's back," I cried. 

Emmett took my small face in his hands, "Bella we've beat him before and we can do it again," he said. "We aren't giving up, don't you give up either," he said. I nodded and he patted my head and pulled me forward, so I could lean on his shoulder. Edward appeared in the doorway and came over and pulled me to his chest. I didn't want to let him go; I needed my angel with me. 

"My Bella," he sighed.

"What' going to happen?" I asked. 

"I don't know," he said. 


	2. Prey p2

The next day all of the Cullens went to school, except me obviously. Esme stayed at the house with me, she gave me a very motherly look of concern. I felt so guilty part of me wanted to run to school knock on James's door and cry, "Here I am! Take me already!" 

"Bella, they'll be fine there's six of them, and one of him."

I nodded and wiped a tear away before she saw it, she came over and hugged me. I waited with her until all six Cullens came through the door. "Bella there's something we need to tell you," Edward said. They all had pained expressions and their eyes were drawn to the floor. 

"What?" I said eagerly and worried. 

Edward took me upstairs with Jasper and sat me down on the bed. If Jasper was here to calm me that meant bad news, he put a hand on my back. "Edward what is it?" I asked. 

"A few of the students didn't come home last night," he said. My heart rate must have stopped for a moment and my muscles seized. 

"Who?" I asked fighting tears. 

"Mike, Jessica, Eric, Eric's body was found in the woods," he said pained.

I fought screaming out loud, Jasper tightened his emotional hold. I tried to catch my breath, Jasper put me in a lethargic state. "No!" I screamed crying. Jasper put two hands on my shoulders and put me under. 

This was my fault I wished James had killed me back in Phoenix. It was my fault I wanted to kill James, or for him to kill me instead of everybody, who had never even heard of a vampire. I woke up and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry," I breathed before shutting my eyes again. 

I had remembered how I had seen them on my first day at Forks High. Jessica had been a typical gossip girl, but she'd still been a friend. Eric was the one who I probably looked over a lot, but I was still glad to have known him. I laughed lightly when I remembered that he'd worked up the courage to ask me to the dance. I think I would miss Mike most of all, he was the one who had smiled when I was having a bad first day. I knew he liked me more then a friend should, but he had been a friend, even though I could only have ever given him friendship. Now all I could picture was Eric dying alone in the forest because of me. 

I woke up and Jasper came in the room and sat down on the bed. He looked at me and took my hand, "Bella don't you think for a second that you are responsible for this." I glanced down at the bed, "Bella look at me," he ordered, "he and Victoria are responsible not you. Bella none of us could have predicted this, he wants you to feel this way Bella, don't give him what he wants," Jasper said. I tried not to cry, but I couldn't help it, I shut my mouth but tears still poured from my eyes. 

Jasper put a hand to my cheek and I felt relaxed almost reassured, "Thank you," I said. 

He took my hand in his, "We're going to get him Bella." I felt so weak in all of this, everybody was taking care of me, when I was to weak to do it myself. I felt pathetic like a burden a curse placed on this family, and now it had taken my friends. "You're not weak either," he said. 


	3. Prey p3

At around 1:00 pm, the next day I composed myself and went downstairs. 'Enough crying in the bedroom isn't going to solve a damn thing!' I ordered myself getting up. We gathered at the Cullen table, Jasper kept everything tranquil, I felt kind of bad that he felt my stress.

"We have a number of options, we could move and take Bella with us for a while. We could move Bella and track down James and Victoria," he said. He held his breath and looked at Edward, "Or we could change her."

"Out of the question, we kill James," Edward said firmly.

"I'm not leaving home," I said.

"Bella please just…"

"Edward he'd just follow again, I can't leave Charlie here with this mess." I looked down at my shoes, 'Mess that you caused, getting all your friends killed," I thought. Jasper glanced up at me and shook his head, I smiled at him briefly.

"What do you want to do Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Whatever it takes to get rid of him," I said.

Alice then went into a trance like state and came out of it gasping. Jasper pried her hands off her chair and took them in his. She then whispered something into Jasper's ear, Jasper then whispered into Carlisle's. They were talking so fast and so softly that I couldn't hear them. Edward expression then became rigid and he gave a look to Emmett. Carlisle nodded and walked into the kitchen with Esme and left the rest of us at the table. It had happened so quickly that I didn't know what to make of it. I felt all the leftover eyes on the table on me and I knew it was something huge. I squirmed uncomfortably in my chair wanting to know what the hell was happening. I felt my chest-tighten, I breathed in and out trying not to stress Jasper out too much. I felt a lethargic wave, I felt my eyelids droop, I shook my head and fought through the fog.

"Why are you putting me to sleep?" I asked.

"Bella could you come upstairs with Jasper and I for a moment?" Edward asked calmly.

I knew there was something they weren't telling me, but I obeyed. Edward put a hand on my back and led me upstairs, "What's going on? Is it Charlie?" I asked.

"Nobody's been hurt Bella," Jasper said as we went up the stairs.

"What's going on?" I demanded getting flustered that they weren't telling me something. Edward picked me up and ran me into a bedroom sitting down with me on the bed. I became scared when he held me still so I couldn't get up. "What's going on!" I shouted.

Jasper came in and touched my forehead I shook my head, "Trust us Bella it's okay," said Jasper in a soothing voice. His hand then touched my face and I felt myself slipping under.

"Nooooo," I cried weakly as I went under.


	4. Prey p4

I woke up in a moving car; Jasper quickly put a hand on my shoulder. I fell back under and Edward's arm went tighter around me. I woke up in a bed this time, I shot up gasping Alice was there, kneeling beside the bed. I could tell by her expression that she had bad news, as she sat on the bed taking an unnecessary breath.

"Why won't anybody tell me what's going on?" I cried.

"Bella, Charlie's… he's…" she said trying to find the right words, but she didn't need to.

"NO!" I shouted angrily getting out of bed quickly.

I ran out of the room, Jasper, Edward, Esme, and Rosalie were there. I ran past them and Rosalie put a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Bella you can't run off," she said in a sympathetic voice.

Jasper picked me up and ran be back in the room, I tried to wiggle out of his hold. Edward hugged me I tried to shake him off beating his chest, until I screamed. "Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me?" I gasped crying.

He said nothing he just held me and lied with me on the bed. I was as angry as hell with him, but I still held onto him sobbing until my throat was raspy. "How?" I spoke an hour later.

"It was Victoria," Alice said softly.

"Well it may not have happened yet," I said quickly, "visions aren't always sent in stone."

"Bella, it happened when she saw it," Jasper said quietly.

"He could still be alive, I survived a vampire attack so could he," I said in a fast voice trying to portray calm through my panic.

"Bella they sent a video tape, there's not a doubt," Jasper said quietly.

"A-a video tape?" I said my eyes welling with tears, "Do we have a body? Do we have a police statement? An autopsy report? A death certificate?"

"Bella," Jasper cut in sending more calm waves, before coming over. He put a hand on my shoulder, "They dismembered him."

A small cry escaped my throat before a scream, "NO! NO! NO! NO!" I yelled. Edward put two stone arms around me Jasper put me to sleep again. I woke up with tears in my eyes, but I didn't make a sound, Edward had my face tucked in his shoulder. He sat up and rocked me shushing me; I just let the silent tears fall.

The next day I said nothing until the afternoon. "Why'd you bring me here?" I asked Edward.

"Alice saw you being killed in Forks that night somehow after Charlie. We needed to get you out quickly," he said gently. He kept stroking my hair and kissing my forehead every time, when I felt like I was going to scream again. I held onto him like a crying child, clutching a blanket or teddy bear.

I got a shower then got dressed, I needed to move or I wouldn't get up. Rosalie was in and she had brought food into the room, "I thought you might be hungry," she said. I gave her a small smile of appreciation; she nodded and left the room. I didn't eat I just lied on the bed crying, my father had been absent for part of my life. I had huge regret; I hadn't known him better.

"Alice," I asked the next day, "How did you see me die?"

She remained silent for a few moments, "First it was in your house, then it was in the clearing, the woods, the meadow, the school, then I saw them hunting, it was very distorted. I think it was just meant to tell me Forks wasn't safe," she said. "Sometimes visions, are just like that, they are a blur of flashes aiming at one message."

Alice sighed and curled up next to me putting a tiny hand on my shoulder. "Alice," I said, my voice becoming darker to a point where I didn't recognize myself, "They need to die."

For all of you whom are very shocked or angered with me I apologize. Believe me I did this to try and further the story. I needed a new way to take the hunt outside of Forks, and I wanted something to affect Bella's character differently. I also needed to accurately explain why they needed to get her out of there so fast, so once the last chapter was posted there was no going back. I also wanted an attention getter in a hopes to intrigue the audience a few chapters away from the plot climax. I couldn't just have them run off to hide in a hotel room again. Thanks for reading, please review, sg-1


	5. Prey p5

I had something in me, an emotion I didn't recognize too well, pure rage. Mike, Eric, Jessica, now my father, it had to stop. Jasper came in and put a hand on my shoulder, and the emotions vanished. Alice sat up; looking a little stunned at my words. Jasper sent a calm wave, but the rage was still in my mind.

Alice looked at Jasper nodded and she left; Jasper sat down on the bed. I looked at him wondering what he was going to talk, "Just remember you're Bella," he said gently.

I started to cry he put a hand on my shoulder, not getting too close. "They. Need. To. Pay!" I cried.

"They will," he said softly.

Edward came in later, I got up and hugged him, and he put arms around me. Edward then kissed my head, "Bella," he sighed.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"He can't get to you," Edward said.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"A hotel on the outskirts of Boston, we hunted before we left."

"How long has it been?"

"We got you here by the next afternoon," Edward explained. He picked me up and laid me on the bed lying next to me. I shivered slightly he moved to put the blanket up over me, I moved into him closer. He looked at me, I'm sure I looked tired, "You haven't been eating," he said looking at Rosalie's offering.

"I don't feel hungry, I just want to sleep," I said.

"Eat a little," he asked looking worried, I humored him and ate half a sandwich. Then I realized I was hungry and finished the plate, and the glass of water. I crawled into bed, Edward hummed my lullaby and I buried my face in his chest. I hugged him tighter to me; he kissed my head and exhaled. I didn't want anymore tears to fall, but they fell anyway.

I fell asleep but woke up in the middle of the night. Edward wasn't there I got out of bed, I felt sick all of a sudden. I went to the bathroom and I threw up what I had eaten, I flushed it down the toilet. I threw up again though just as I had rinsed out my mouth. I looked at my face, which looked tired, with dark circles around my eyes from lack of sleep. My skin and hair weren't bad, thanks to Alice who had supplemented everything I didn't have time to pack.

I stayed awake, glancing over at the clock it was 4:00am now. I had gotten a total of 3 hours sleep and I was so tired. I wanted to stay awake though, I didn't like the idea of sleeping without Edward. Edward came in at 4:47am while I was watching the clock.

"What are you doing up?" he asked concerned.

"Thinking," I said.

"I had to leave for a moment and talk about something with Carlisle."

"What?" I asked curious.

"About where we are going to go," he said.

"Is it safe to call Renee?"

"Not now, James is having trouble reaching her, so she's safe."

I nodded thinking what she might be wondering right now. Edward came over and lied me on the bed, "Sleep love," he said.

"I'm not tired," I replied.

"You will be in a few hours, try to get some sleep," he said crawling into bed with me.

I fell right asleep after, I was exhausted, and I finally woke up around noon. I lied still though in Edward's arms, "She's awake," Jasper said.

I kept my eyes closed, "I never said I wasn't," I replied sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Bella," Jasper said sending a calm wave that made me more sleepy.

"Is Alice still having the—" Edward started.

"She can still hear you," Jasper replied.

I fought through my sleepiness trying to open my eyes, "Having what?" I said coming out in a lazy slur. I tried to get up but my eyes were still closed, I felt another tranquil wave hit me. Edward put a hand on my shoulder and lied me back. 'What were they hiding?'

I woke up shortly after and looked at the clock, 1:00pm. I sat up and looked around the room nobody was there. I wanted them to think I was still asleep, so I stayed very quiet. I then turned the other way towards the door to listen to them. To my great fortune they weren't whispering, I wouldn't have been able to hear that.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, why I keep seeing the same ones," Alice said.

"We took her away from Forks," Edward said.

"I'm seeing a new one of her running away from something," Alice said.

"Is James in it?" Carlisle asked.

"No, she doesn't look like she's being chased," Alice said.

"Do you see anything involving Renee?"

"No, he's leaving her alone, I don't think he can get to her. I see them finding the Stanley girl in the stream," Alice said pained.

I listened more intently trying to make out what they were saying, "Where's Mike headed?"

"Port Angeles," Alice said.

I gasped at what I had just heard, what I wasn't suppose to hear. I sprang to my feet on reflex, they'd definitely heard the small amount of noise I had made. Jasper, Edward, Carlisle all came in the room the definitely were putting in all of the negotiation reasoning resources they had.

I looked at them stunned, I hadn't expected them to enter so quickly. Jasper sent a calm wave, Edward sat next to me, Carlisle sat across from me. It was almost like they'd planned a drill on what to do if they needed to reason with me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said hiding the frustration in my voice.

"Bella there was nothing we could've done for him," Carlisle said.

"He's alive, not dead!" shouted in a sharp voice.

Jasper touched my shoulder, "Bella he's a newborn with only instincts for the next little while. If possible later we can easily locate him and take him in, if he chooses."

"Why not now, he's out there probably not knowing what the hell's happening to him," I countered.

"Bella, as soon as we take care of James, we'll find Mike," Carlisle said.

"That could be god knows when!" I said without thinking. I quickly composed myself, "I'm sorry, you're doing a lot for me, thank you, but I can't just forget about Mike and cross my fingers."

"I understand Bella you don't need to apologize. We do need to take care of James first before any of us can go back," Carlisle said.

I nodded defeated and was then overcome with feelings of guilt. A few tears went down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away. "Carlisle what else am I not being told?"

That was the first time I'd seen Carlisle squirm; he nodded to Jasper who stayed and he left. I prepared myself to bolt if Jasper was going to try and put me to sleep again. He sat down across from me and Edward did the same. I felt a little intimidated but I took a deep breath. I was a lot calmer now that I'd gotten everything out earlier.

"Is Renee?"

"No, she's fine I promise." I couldn't help but distrust them a little, Jasper took my hand when he felt this. I let him calm me down I don't think I would've had much of a choice. Edward looked at me deeply my heart started to beat.


	6. Prey p6

Edward's eyes met mine they looked worried, frustrated. Jasper sent another blanket of calm before Jasper said, "Bella remember when you were told about Carlisle staying with vampires in Italy?"

"Yes," I answered.

"They're a governing body called the Volturi. They're a very powerful guard that acts as a mediator for when vampires risk exposing the species. Well Alice's visions are about them, she sees them coming to Forks' mainly because James and Victoria are being sloppy on purpose. They usually would have killed James, only he's mentioned that it involves us. They haven't harmed James because they want to use his skills. They have other trackers of course, but James is already predisposed to finding you."

"I don't understand, why would they care about us?"

"The leader is on good terms with Carlisle, so they wouldn't harm this family Bella. They usually would be too lazy to scourer the globe for one on the run human, but they're curious about you. They've offered James a position on their guard; they consider him an asset for the time being. James of course accepted, it's a good opportunity for any tracker," Jasper said.

"I still don't understand if you said they were too lazy, why are they looking?"

"Bella James has mentioned to them that you're special," Jasper said keeping the tranquil atmosphere, he then put a hand on Edward's back.

"I'm not special," I said.

"Bella you would be considered special to them; you carry something they haven't seen before. Bella you're completely immune to Edward, a mind reader that interests them. They recruit people they think are powerful, they haven't seen anybody whose immune to talents before. They've recruited James for finding you because they want to investigate this."

"We'll just tell them I'm not special," I said.

"It's not that simple Bella," Jasper said, "they consider this a very serious matter. For one, humans aren't supposed to know about vampires. Another thing Aro, the leader, wants to see this for himself." I looked at Jasper stunned, "There's good news too, Carlisle is on good terms with Aro, he'll probably be able to negotiate with him on some level."

"So we shouldn't be worried?"

"Not exactly it depends how the Volturi react to you. Right now though James has delayed his hunt for the time being," Jasper said.

"This means we can all go home," I said hiding the hopefulness in my voice.

"It's best we don't for the moment, you see we have something else you didn't know about. Bella there's a pack of Wolves in the area, you would call them werewolves. All the activity with the vampires has alerted them. Carlisle called their alpha letting them know what's happening. The pack is relatively small, but it is best that the Volturi do not know about them. We first crossed them eighty years ago, and made a peace treaty, so we could coincide in the same area. The Volturi in all likeliness wouldn't honor the treaty."

I felt my jaw drop, werewolves, vampire government, I felt like the information was being blasted at my head. My mouth seemed numbed to stay dropped with my eyes agape. Jasper came over and put a hand on my shoulder, relaxing me and at the same time urging me to blink.

I breathed, "So who should I worry about more?"


	7. Prey p8

Sitting around the table I tried to remain calm; I looked at my hands avoiding eye contact with anyone. Jasper in the room made things a lot better, the tension seemed absorbed. I finally looked up to see Esme and Carlisle enter the room. Carlisle sat at the head on of the table, Esme took a chair next to me. We all waited in anticipation for Carlisle to speak. He finally opened his mouth, "According to the wolves the Volturi haven't come to Forks."

"I see them coming to our house, I can't really keep track of James though, "Alice said.

The idea of not knowing where James was sent a shock up my spine. Jasper rubbed Alice's back and she took a deep breath and said, "I see James with Bella at one point after I don't know, it's very unclear. I think he keeps changing his mind that's why it's hazy."

"Should we go meet them in Forks?" Emmett asked.

"James is in Forks, but he wouldn't be able to do anything if the Volturi are there," Alice said.

"We'll get the next flight home," Carlisle said.

I went back to the room with Edward after. I took a deep breath and faced him, "Is it over?"

"Yes Bella, he can't touch you now," Edward said.

I nodded and went into the bathroom and sat in the bathtub. I washed off and got dressed I crawled into bed next to Edward and burst into tears. I didn't want to go back to Forks the place was poisonous to me now. Edward put an arm around me and kissed my head, "Oh my love," he sighed.

I slept until Edward woke me up at four am, "Are we leaving now?"

"Flight's at six we need to get packed, sorry you couldn't sleep more," he said softly kissing my head.

I nodded, got dressed and put everything in a duffel bag. Rosalie took it from me and put it over her shoulder before guiding me to the car. I sat in the back seat between Emmett and Rose in a van. I stayed silent until we got to the airport. Esme offered me breakfast at least eight times, I told her I was fine. It occurred to me I hadn't been eating much recently, but I wasn't hungry.

On the plane breakfast wasn't served, I really didn't care. My mind was off food and sleep; even though Jasper kept relaxing me, so I would go back to sleep. I ordered a coffee, Jasper gave me a stern look before I was about to drink it. I put it down and a wave of restfulness hit me sending me to sleep for the next forty minutes.

I woke up, plane landed, we got our luggage and met at the car. I didn't sleep then either, we were at the Cullen mansion within the hour. Edward picked me up and brought me to his room and lied with me on the bed. I went to sleep, I really didn't have the energy to argue. I woke up that evening and got a shower, I looked slimmer in the mirror. I looked drained like I had stayed up for a week, and not eaten anything. I laughed in my head, I had stayed up for a week and not eaten anything.

I went downstairs, Esme had enough take out food for all 7 Cullens and myself. I ate and when I was satisfied I went into the family room.  
"They're here," Alice said grimly.

I clenched my knuckles and Jasper strengthened his hold on the room. Carlisle looked down and then faced everybody, "When?"

"Within the hour," Alice said, "James and Victoria are with them."

I clenched my teeth and I felt the new sort of rage filling me again. Jasper directed his calm flow at me and I exhaled. "They aren't going to be allowed to come here though," Alice said.

I felt a little calmer, I didn't want to see him unless he was coming to his death. I felt tears welling in my eyes and I did my best to conceal them. I was being pathetic but couldn't stop the tears from forming. I wiped them away and hoped that nobody noticed. Jasper looked at me though and I looked away, I was frustrated from being weak. I was angry that it was all for me, and I was scared for what was coming. I felt exposed here I bit my lip and listened to Carlisle.

"Edward take Bella upstairs, we'll try talking to them first," Carlisle said.

I took Edwards hand and he led me upstairs. Upon the door shutting I let the tears fall freely Edward hugged me. I was sobbing in his arms like an infant until I heard the front door open downstairs. My crying halted all together and my eyes widened. I went into the bathroom and cleaned the salt off my face. I sat on the bed with Edward and leaned into him.

I tried to hear the voices, but they were hard to make out. I looked up at Edward, "What's happening?"

"They're being diplomatic, which is a good sign," Edward said.

"Where's James?"

"He's running in the woods with Victoria. He wasn't happy that he wasn't permitted to come here. The Volturi are very curious, but their thoughts are very scattered upon a resolution. They've asked for us to come down now," Edward said.

I nodded, we both got off the bed and headed to the door. I took a prolonged breath and took Edward's hand as I walked down the stairs. I shivered when I got to the family room to see the eerie cloaked figures sitting on couches. It was dark but the dim light from the lamps made them look haunted. Edward sat me next to him on a couch and I took in the faces of the Volturi.

I recognized them from the picture in Carlisle's study. The one in the center was tall, paled skin with long black hair that went down to his mid black. His face was angelic yet overwhelmingly ghostly. My eyes drifted to the little girl sitting next to the one in the center. Her wide eyes were pitch black, but she made a Greek sculpture look like a gargoyle. My gaze met the brutish one with black hair who smirked at me from the corner. I broke my stare at him very quickly as my stare went to the other two. One was pale and looked similar to Aro except with whitish blonde hair. The other one looked younger and had almost tanned skin with black hair that was tied back.

"Hello my child," the one in the center spoke. I swallowed his voice was airy and terrifying and hit me like a splash of ice water. I watched as the series of black and red eyes pierced me. "Do not be afraid, we are merely curious."

"About?" I said trying to prevent my voice from shaking.

He gave a light laugh that I had decided to speak or my question. "About you," he said. I clenched my fist when he said that and he turned to Carlisle taking his eyes off me. "How long have you been aquatinted with Bella?"

"A few months," Carlisle responded.

"She's immune to Edward, but not to your other son or daughter?"

"No it only seems to be Edward," Carlisle answered.

"I see, would you mind if I tried something?" he asked.

"You would have to ask her," Edward cut in.

"Of course how rude of me, Bella my talent is very similar to Edward's do you mind if I try?"

I looked to Edward who nodded, and I nodded at the vampire. He rose and came over and touched my shoulder he withdrew his hand with a small smile on his face. "Interesting, apparently mine has no effect as well. Demetri also couldn't seem to track her without the help of our friend James."

My knuckles cracked he ignored this, "Perhaps if I tried," the little girl spoke.

"NO!" Edward shouted.

The woman was already looking at me and a smile crept across her face. Edward jumped at the woman but was tackled by the brutish one. A look of frustration seemed to cross the woman's face and her brows furrowed. The woman slouched in her hair looking highly disappointed at something.

"Don't worry my dear, she's immune to us all," the tall one chimed.

"Well now that we know, what we came here to find out Aro," the blonde male spoke, "perhaps we should decide what we are going to do about it."

"Of course Cacius," Aro chimed again.

"I assure you Bella is of no threat to exposure," Carlisle said.

"Rules are rules," the woman said almost spat.

"True, but then again there is another option," the leader said.

"We've discussed that, and will continue to discuss that option," Carlisle said.

"Of course there isn't a rush when you have all the time in the world. However we do want a guarantee if you are planning to turn her or not," the leader said.

"We would like some time to discuss it in privet," Carlisle said.

"Of course old friend we'll be back by dawn for an answer," the leader said rising with the other cloaked figures. I exhaled Jasper came over and took both of my hands, I felt calmer. We all once again gathered around the table.

"I've already seen a vision of her becoming one of us," Alice said.

"It's not happening!" Edward shouted.

"Edward are you seriously going to tell us you plan on living without her in a hundred years?" Carlisle asked calmly.

Edward was silent he already knew the answer, "Either way they'll be back in a few hours," Esme said.

"True, we'll say we plan to change her," Carlisle said.

"No, NO!" Edward shouted.

Carlisle put up his hand, "We'll work out the gory details later, when they leave."

Edward looked satisfied and the table dispersed. He came with me upstairs and put me to bed I slept soundly. He woke me up at 7:00, "Get dressed," he said softly.

I got dressed and went downstairs, Emmett had cooked eggs for me. I tried to eat them, Alice took them away when he wasn't looking, "Raw egg will make you sick," she explained. I took the toast he'd made and ate it then the doorbell rang.

The big one with black hair entered the kitchen and grinned at me. I shrunk back a little and he grinned wider, Alice snarled in my defense and he laughed. He then puled up a chair sitting across from me, "Aro wants you to leave and join them in the living room," he said. I got up, "Not her, human stays."

Jasper gave me a look letting me know to sit and I did away from the brute. I sat close to the door and tried to listen to the conversation, my companion didn't seem to mind this.

"May I ask when you plan on changing the human?" the woman's voice said coldly.

"We haven't decided, my daughter though sees her becoming a vampire in the future," Carlisle explained in a diplomatic voice.

"Ah yes dear Alice," Aro chimed.

"How accurate are your visions?" the woman's voice spoke.

"They correspond to peoples decisions, they aren't set in stone mind you. However for now I can see Bella becoming a vampire."

The brutish one closed the door, and stood next to it. He then attempted to muffle the noise with conversation, "How old are you?" he asked.

"How old are you?" I countered.

He laughed, "I'm 426," he said.

"I'm 17," I said.

"You're names Isabelle?"

"Bella," I corrected, "yours?"

"Felix," he said. I saw his nostrils flare subtlety taking me in; I squirmed and he grinned. I glanced up at him as the door opened with the woman stepping in. She looked at me like I was an insect, "Felix bring her," she ordered.

Felix took my arm and walked me out and I looked at the living room. The Cullens looked really uncomfortable and Felix set two massive hands on my shoulders. Edward looked darkly at the sight, I swallowed before Aro spoke.

"If it's alright I would like it if I had a chance to talk with Bella in privet," he said.

Felix didn't wait for a response before guiding me up the stairs into Carlisle's study. Aro glided in and sat down on a sofa he gestured for me to sit. I obliged looking at him with an obvious distrust before he could start speaking.

"Bella I've brought you here to speak with you about matters at hand. I know you've probably had a number of very difficult days and I apologize. I want to have a better understanding of you," he said.

"Why?"

"Because my dear you are a rare or one of a kind entity. Bella I have lived for three thousand years and I have never seen anybody impervious to any type of talent."

"I don't see why that is a big deal," I replied.

"You'll come to understand why it's a big deal," he said, "I also wanted to discuss another matter that may be fairly unpleasant."

"Which is?"

"You becoming a vampire," he said. I looked at him and my heart started to race, it was all the worse he could hear it. I knew this conversation wouldn't end in my liking.


	8. Prey p9

Aro's voice seemed to pierce my skin when he said that. I swallowed and tried not to clutch the edge of the couch. Aro obviously felt my uneasiness; "Bella the reason this is up for discussion is because humans aren't suppose to be aware that vampires exist. I also want to discuss this with you because you have what I can see know is unmarked potential."

"No I don't," I said.

"Yes you do believe it or not," Aro said with a light smile.

"Why does that matter?"

"We've already verified that you'll eventually be changed. What I need to know is, are you willing to be turned," Aro said without answering my question. I nodded, he smiled, "Excellent, that's all dear," he chimed.

I rose to and turned to leave, he guided me out. I went downstairs and took my seat next to Edward. Aro gave a nod of regard to Carlisle, "Till a later time old friend," he said touching Carlisle's shoulder.

The cloaked figures rose and exited out the door. Felix gave me a smile that made the skin on my arms crawl. Edward hugged me to him and my gaze remained fixed on the door. The Cullens then gathered around the table and Carlisle was the first to speak.

"They ask that it be done by the end of this year," Carlisle said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They're lazy but they like to put business behind them. Normally they wouldn't think about it until a decade from now. In this circumstance they think the sooner the better," Carlisle said.

Alice froze again she stopped and said, "I still see it," she sighed.

"How is it possible?" Edward asked.

"I don't know I just see it," Alice said, "except this time it's in Volterra."

"How in gods name does she end up in—"

"I don't know," Alice cut in a little frustrated, then gave an apologetic glance to the table.

The whole table dispersed after some speculation. Edward took me upstairs to his room and pulled me to him. "Edward I'm not dying," I said.

"I never wanted this for you," he whispered.

"I know but it's happening, I'm not upset about it. Edward do you honestly think if I stay human its going to work in fifty years? What am I going to do when I look like your mother? What am I going to do if your gone," I said my voice cracking.

"I would never leave you, I swear on my life I would never leave you if you choose to stay human," he said.

"I would leave you though," I whispered.

He looked to me with pained eyes; "I would follow."

"I know you would, but I don't want you to have to follow," I said.

I fell asleep in his arms and I woke up and got a shower. I was in desperate need of one at this point; I got dressed as quickly as possible. I then went downstairs; Emmett had made sausage. I tried to eat it but the crunch of the burnt sides was almost unbearable. Jasper came in and picked up the sausage throwing it into the sink. He then took a box of cereal out from the cupboard and put it in front of me. I mouthed a thank you and poured myself a bowl.

Rosalie came in and raised an amused eyebrow before leaving. I chewed at the cereal and Edward came and sat down.

"Bella I have to out to hunt today," Edward said.

"Okay," I answered.

"I want you to stay inside," he said.

"What?"

"Bella Alice still sees you with James, I need you to stay inside. Esme and Emmett are staying behind; I need you to promise me you won't go out today."

I hadn't really thought about going outside, but now I realized I longed to. I hadn't been reminded of it with all t going on; I knew I hated being indoors. I wasn't going to put up a fuss though; it wouldn't be fair they were letting me live here. Edward gave me a pleading look; I nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"I promise," I said.

"I'll be back in two days, very latest," he promised.

"I'll be here when you get back," I said.

Edward nodded, "I need to go get packed," he said kissing my forehead.

I cleaned the kitchen, I started scrubbing the floors and Esme came in. "Bella dear you don't need to do that," she said. I shrugged and sat down in the chair; I decided I would go back up to Edward's room.

I wasn't tired but there was really nothing else to do. I crawled under the covers and tried to go to sleep to make the time pass

I was dreaming a slow paced nightmare; James was there alone. He was surrounded by flame and he walked through them to get to me. I couldn't move I was lying down the flames were still there though, I could almost smell the smoke. In fact the smoke was choking, James was coming nearer and nearer. I was sweating, people don't actually feel hot in dreams do they?

My eyes slowly open as a glow subtly flicked across my face. I nearly closed them again before my skin acknowledged surrounding heat. I sat up and gazed around the room in horror, the paint was stripping off the walls. The smoke was purely suffocating; I covered my mouth in a blanket and watched helplessly as flames licked at the door. The door broke open and Carlisle came through, with Edward. Edward quickly scooped me up in his arms and we ran out of the house. I looked back to see the mansion being eaten by wild fire.

I looked around in relief to see all of the Cullens there. I inhaled only to cough and then hack, I felt the smoke fight it's way to get out of my lungs. I heard the screech of sirens pull up from a distance. I was then in a car speeding away I was still coughing though. Carlisle took me and put some sort of mask over my face. I felt it easier to breathe and Jasper put two hands on my shoulders. I fell asleep against Carlisle as oxygen circulated my lungs.

I woke up in the back of the car still driving. My throat felt dry and Esme got me to drink water out of a bottle. I sat up and said, "Where are we?" I was shocked at how dry and raspy my voice sounded.

"We're headed to Miller Lake," Carlisle said.

I didn't answer Edward put me in his lap and I fell asleep again. I woke up in a very similar motel room as last time. Edward was there with his head in his hands by the bed. I made a sound; I couldn't really talk well he came over. Edward sat on the bed and cupped my face before kissing my forehead. I put two arms around his neck and I started to cry. He shushed me and kissed my head, he rubbed my back soothingly until I calmed down.

"It's not going to stop," I whispered.

He didn't say anything; he lied down next to me though and held me. I cried softly into his chest, as all other noises seemed to fade.

I woke up the next morning and caught him looking down on me. He kissed my forehead and I got up, "I'm going to take a shower," I stated.

I went in and showered, then changed into some clothes Alice had laid out. I went out and she was there, I sat down on the bed next to her. Alice came up behind me with a comb and started brushing my hair out. She was very gentle while pulling at the tangles and knots. I think I fell asleep on her at one point I was lying on the bed beside her.

"You should eat something," she suggested.

"I'm alright, I ate last night," I said.

"Bella it's noon, you should eat, you're getting way too thin," she insisted.

Alice ordered up food and I picked at the tray's contents. Alice started put my duffel on the bed and said, "We're leaving later on tonight."

I nodded, "Where is everybody?"

"Hunting, I went earlier," she explained.

I nodded, "Where are we going?"

"Alaska, we have friends there that are willing to take us in. The plane tickets are booked, at this rate we should be there by tomorrow morning." Alice left the room to go back to hers for a moment.

I nodded, I then fell back down on the bed, and turned on the TV. I started flicking through the channels until my heart nearly stopped at what I saw on channel six.

_The police have no leads in the killings that have devastated Port Angeles. The city has declared a state of emergency as the death count reached 17 last night. I'm standing just 10 meters away where the latest victim 26-year-old Molly Linton was found._

The camera switched to an press conference, a man in uniform stood before the cameras. He spoke into the microphone; _"We are putting full resources into this investigation. Once again if anybody has any information they are asked to contact the number on the screen. Any questions?"_

_"Are these murders at all connected to the killings in Forks?"_

_"We're not ruling it out," the man answered. _

_"Has the FBI been contacted?"_

_"Yes," he answered. _

_"Has there been any trace of the two missing teens from Forks?"_

_"We are still treating those two incidences as an open investigation," he answered. _

_"One of the victims was a chief of police?" one said. _

_"Yes, he has been identified as Chief Swan of the Forks police force," the commissioner answered. _

_"At this point do you believe there are multiple assailants?"_

"We believe it is possible," he replied, "In the meantime we ask that people follow the instructions earlier given, and keep in mind their own safety as the investigation continues, that's all for now," he said stepping away from the microphone.

I switched off the TV and I buried my face in my hands. Guilt overwhelmed me I hadn't been thinking of Mike, I needed to do something. I couldn't wait, things needed to be explained to him, now.

Jasper, Carlisle and Edward all entered once again, probably to reason with me. They repeated the same ritual as last time, sitting around me. I looked to them, "Bella I'm sorry, but you can't go to him," Carlisle said.

"I can't just leave him!" I nearly shouted.

"Bella, as soon as we get to Alaska—"

"Somebody else could be killed in that time," I said.

"I know and I'm sorry, but we can't be dragging a newborn along now. Bella all he knows now is that he thirsts for blood, he might not even remember you."

"Are you saying he's not Mike anymore?"

"For now, no he's not," Carlisle said.

"Can we explain things to him?"

"Bella we're leaving tonight, we can't go to Port Angeles right this minute. As soon as we get organized in Alaska we can go and bring Mike up." Carlisle looked at me to see the pinch of doubting worry in my eyes. Jasper touched my shoulder, "I promise, we'll go and get him as soon as we work out what we're going to do."

I figured that was the best offer I was going to get, so I nodded. I felt so guilty, and selfish I was making them go get Mike, and Mike was a vampire because of me. I sighed and picked up my duffel before leaving the hotel room. They were saving my life and I force another burden on them. I tried to tone done the guilt around Jasper but his head turned to look at me. I pretended to look away and got into Emmett's jeep.

I swallowed I hope Carlisle hadn't explained this to Rosalie yet. After driving for hours we arrived at an airport and started unpacking the trucks. I saw Emmett give a long look of goodbye to the Jeep, which they would have to leave in the parking lot.

"Carlisle maybe I could…."

"Sorry Emmett," Carlisle murmured.

Emmett sighed and we all filed into the airport. After we checked in we were all congealed in the terminal. I wandered a little ways to get a coffee at the café. I started walking back but was shocked when two cold hands grabbed me. The coffee splattered all over the floor and I turned around.

"I won't hurt you," a familiar voice said.

I turned around and my jaw dropped, at the shock of what I saw. He was beautiful with marble skin like the rest of them. I gazed at his red and black eyes, which were bright and dilated.

I couldn't get the words out only look at him. His face screwed up into one that started to cry tearlessly. I went to touch his shoulder he backed away quickly, "Don't touch me!" he shouted in a guttural like growl. I looked at him with a fearful expressing, "I'm sorry, it's just not always safe," he murmured.

I nodded, "I'll get you help," I promised.

He jumped back, "NO don't get them!"

"Mike they want to help, they won't hurt you," I explained.

"I knew you knew something, I realized what they were after," he said quickly.

"Mike, they're different, they aren't like the others," I said.

Mike's expression turned sorrowful again, and his eyes nearly got glossier. "I've done some terrible things," he whispered.

"I know Mike, I saw the news, they can help you," I said.

He shook his head, "I just wanted to know, what's going on," he said.

"They'll explain it, just come with me," I said.

He growled, "They're the reason!"

"No Mike they didn't do this to you, it was another vampire. Mike they aren't like other vampires," I explained in a softer tone.

He looked dumbstruck, "I'm a vampire?"

I had forgotten he didn't know what he was. I nodded, "Mike just come back, they're right over there," I said.

I heard a snarl, and turned around to see Edward and Emmett, barring their teeth. Mike crouched defensively, I screamed, "No stop!"

Emmett and Edward moved to take a step towards Mike. Mike pushed me out of the way and Emmett charged. Mike dipped then sprinted off as fast as he possibly could, when the other Cullens approached.

"MIKE COME BACK!" I cried."

Edward came and knelt down, "It's alright," he whispered holding me.

"YOU FOOLS!" I yelled on impulse.

"Bella?" Edward said startled.

"He'd come for help, he wasn't attacking me," I explained in a calmer voice.

The Cullens looked both shocked and embarrassed. I got up and ran a hand through my hair, now we'd never get him back. I felt Jasper sending calm waves around the enclosed hall. Carlisle said, "I'm sorry Bella, but he's probably a distance away by now."

I started to cry silently and nodded, Edward guided me out of the hallway. I looked around the terminal and couldn't help but feel hopeful. Mike wasn't there I kept looking until Edward guided me to the boarding line.

I was overwhelmed by guilt that I couldn't control. Jasper switched seats with Edward, "Sorry," I murmured.

"It's not your fault Bella, try to relax now," Jasper said. I complied leaning my head back and drifted off.


	9. Prey p10

We landed in Alaska; I breathed and followed everybody to the car

I hadn't slept a lot during the flight; my eyes refused to close without thoughts forcing them open again. The plane touched ground when the sun was setting. I breathed and followed everybody to the one of the rental cars. I tried to shake the feelings of frustration and uneasiness, but was unable to. To my surprise though Jasper held his breath and scooped me up. I wanted to apologize to him; I was probably very difficult to be around. I was human and I was a human that was always having an emotional turmoil.

Jasper smiled, "I don't mind Bella we don't need to breathe," he said giving me a reassuring smile.

I tried to relax as much as possible, and make myself calmer. Jasper though did that for me and put me in the backseat of the van. It took me a moment to realize he was putting me to sleep again, "I'm not tired," I murmured.

He laughed, "Yes you are."

I knew he was right, when I was almost gone he passed me off to Edward. I slept for a while and woke up when it was dark out. I popped my head up and looked around, "You were asleep for a while," Emmett explained.

We were pulling up to a cottage like house. Edward took me in his arms and brought me up the steps. I normally didn't like to be carried, but this time I appreciated it. I was tired beyond belief, even though I had slept in the car. Edward held me a lot more delicately now in his arms, he treated me gentler. It hurt me in a small way, like I was a flower that had been stepped on, and he didn't want to damage it further. I couldn't blame him; every time I looked in the mirror, I saw the past month or so in my reflection.

As tired as I was I wanted to get clean first. I started the water in the bathtub; the bathroom already seemed stocked. I washed off until I was clean and wrapped myself in a towel. After I went out into the room and crawled into the bed. I knew there was only a towel around me, but I didn't have any clothes. I felt two stone arms wrap the sheet around me too. I curled into his chest and he sighed, "My poor Bella," he said kissing my head.

I fell asleep again like that and woke up the next morning. He was looking down at me stroking my face, like he had been watching me all night. I put two arms around his neck and he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"You need to eat love," he said.

I looked at his eyes; they were still a topaz yellow. He'd hunted two days ago, yet his eyes looked stressed. "I ate yesterday," I said trying to stop him from worrying.

Instead he frowned, "No you had a coffee yesterday, you ate the day before yesterday."

"I'll eat, promise, just give me a minute," I said. I kissed him got up and put on yesterday's clothes. I went downstairs, there was a cupboard filled with groceries. There were also pancakes on the counter in a takeout bag. I ate all of the pancakes and drank a bunch of tap water. I put away the garbage after and went back upstairs.

"Where is everybody?" I asked realizing the house was empty.

"They went to talk with Tanya's coven, this is one of their cottages. They lent it to us for the time being," he explained.

"Whose apart of Tanya's coven?" I asked.

"Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar they've been together for a little longer then we all have. Kate and Eleazar have been together even longer," he laughed.

"Are they a lot like you?" I asked.

"They're coven is very closely knit if you would say. They have a lot of loyalty to one another; they're animal drinkers too. I like both Tanya and Carmen; they are very practical and reasonable. Irina is a free spirit, I think you'd like her, she's a mixture of Alice and Emmett," he laughed again. "Kate and Eleazar both have gifts, they've been together forever. Kate is the calmer one, Elezar is rather…out-going," he explained.

"Will I get to meet them?"

"Perhaps, the others will be back in a bit," he said.

I smiled lightly and he opened his arms for me to go to him. I sat down on his lap and he put my head on his shoulder. We got up when we heard the front door swing open. Emmett came thumping up the stairs; I shot up from Edward.

"We need to go now," he said almost panicked.

Edward's face became very serious and very angry, when he read Emmett's mind. Emmett ran to me and threw me over his shoulder. I was down buckled into the car within ten seconds. I gasped as Emmett ran off; the Cullens were running in and out of the house with bags. Emmett loaded a few in the car I was shocked beyond belief. Rosalie jumped in the driver's seat and Emmett got in next to me.

"What's going on!" I said looking at speedometer climbing.

"Bella, Laurant was staying with Tanya's coven," Emmett said. My stomach dropped but I looked at him, not understanding. "Bella, Victoria and James were still in touch with him. They told him that we were headed to Alaska," he said.

My jaw clenched, "Isn't James with the Volturi?"

"James left the Volturi, there's no challenge in vampire politics. He can do what he likes as long as it doesn't risk exposure," Emmett explained.

I felt my eyes welling, and the guilt of being a burden filled me again. Emmett put a big arm around me and patted my back. I swallowed at the thought of James, Victoria, and Laurant all being here. I fell asleep against Emmett at one point, he unfastened my seatbelt when we stopped.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're at Tanya's, we're staying here now," Emmett said.

I wasn't afraid of Laurant, but the thought of him still made my skin crawl. We all walked into a tutor style cottage that was as big as the Cullen's mansion. Edward held my hand and my gaze became directed on the new vampires. All of them looked like the Cullens with golden vegetarian eyes.

"Hello Carlisle," the blonde woman spoke. Her voice was like a stream, I took in her and the others. She looked to be a few years older then me, her face looked mature though in a way resembling Carlisle. She had strawberry blonde hair to her back framing her figure. Her face looked angelic, her eyes held a captivation along with her serene voice.

"Tanya," Carlisle nodded. The woman smiled and we flooded into the living room. My stare met the other vampires, the two males and the two other females sat in a corner. They looked to be the same age as college students, older then the five Cullen teenagers.

"You must be Bella," the woman smiled to me. I smiled back lightly, "I'm Tanya this is Carmen, Kate, Elezar, and Irina," she said gesturing to the people around the room.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"I assume you're all tired, you're rooms are upstairs," Tanya said. I decided I liked her; her voice was kind very much like Esme's.

The Cullen's streamed up to the rooms, I froze at the top of the stairs. My fists and jaw clenched at the person whom I next saw, "Hello Bella," he said.


	10. Prey p11 double update

"Hello Bella," he said. I studied him for the second, saw that his eye's topaz instead of red.

I wasn't afraid knowing the other Cullens were behind me. None the less I felt my stomach drop when I saw him. I heard Edward growl, "You'll have plenty of time to apologize, but let us get up the stairs," he said angrily.

Laurant nodded and stepped to the side, Edward took me past him. The Cullens dispersed into other rooms, and we went to the shelter of our own. "Why is he here?" I asked in a nearly outraged tone.

"He's close with Tanya's clan now. He didn't realize the damage he was causing, when he told James and Victoria. In fact he's rather embarrassed about it. They're not going to make him leave, especially since Irina's in love with him," Edward said in a frustrated tone.

"His eyes," I said.

"They're topaz, he's cheated on his diet though. Bella I want you to avoid him as much as possible. If he tries to talk to you, ignore him, if you're in the same room, get up and leave. I have a feeling he's less committed the rest of them," Edward said.

I nodded, "You don't have to worry," I murmured.

"The good thing is Laurant is diplomatic; he won't start a fight," Edward said.

Edward pulled me to him and kissed my head. I put my arms around his waist; "Will he come here?"

"James isn't going to attack with two full clans," Edward said. I nodded against him, "Bella I swear I'll keep you safe. I want you to stay near me though, or one of us. Do you promise not to go off by yourself?" Edward said, hiding the plea in his voice.

"I promise," I murmured.

He sighed and kissed my head gently, "I love you."

"I love you too."

We went downstairs back to the living room. Edward shot a dark look at Laurant, before we sat down on the couch. Laurant stood up, "I'm horribly sorry for my error, and for the problem it has caused."

"How much exactly did you tell James?" Carlisle asked coolly.

"I assumed he was with the Volturi like he'd talked about. I didn't know he was continuing his hunt for the child. Anyway he asked about the Denali clan's relationship with Carlisle's. I told him that they were on good terms, and that Carlisle's coven was heading to Alaska."

"I see him coming here," Alice said.

"Thanks Frenchy," Emmett muttered under his breath.

"He won't be able to make contact," Tanya said in her serene voice. "If he becomes a threat, we can handle it."

We all went back up to our rooms; it was late now. "Love you should really get some sleep," Edward said.

"I'm not that tired, it's only…." I looked at the clock to see it say 4 am. Edward raised an eyebrow, "I'll go to bed in a sec, I'm fine." He looked unconvinced but nodded; I went to take a shower. I finished and got dressed. Luckily Emmett had lent me one of his huge T-shirts. I walked out into the hallway, my heart stopped. Laurant was there; I looked at him hard for a second. He was eyeing me carefully, the same way a smoker would eye a cigarette.

We both turned away after a second, and walked to separate ends of the hall. I crawled into bed with Edward; he placed kisses all over my face. I curled into him and he whispered, "How do you feel love?" he asked.

"Safe," I whispered.


	11. Prey p12

I woke up a lot earlier then Edward would've liked me to. The Denali house was quite busy in the morning. He pulled me to him, "Try and go back to sleep love."

I rolled into his chest and made an attempt. I got up then, "It's okay I'm up now," I said.

I tried to roll out of bed and get up. Edward growled though and yanked me back under the blankets. I giggled and he started tickling me. When he decided I needed to breathe he stopped, then placed small kisses on my face.

"Are you going to go back to sleep?" he asked trying to fake seriousness.

I looked like I was thinking and then shook my head. He growled again playfully into my neck. I giggled and curled into him, "If you're not going back to sleep, then you _are_ having breakfast," he said.

"There's no…"

"Yes, there's a tray over there," he said.

I looked and lone behold there was. "How?"

"Irina, I told you you'd like her," Edward laughed. "She's the only one who can cook."

I smiled and picked at the tray with my fork. Edward tilted my chin up and kissed me. I looked at his eyes, which were now dark.

"You should hunt," I said.

"I'm going to today," he said. I kissed him on the cheek; "Kate and Elezar are going to take you out."

I frowned, "You asked them to baby-sit me didn't you?"

"Please," he said looking with pleading eyes.

I sighed, "I'm not an infant just because I'm human."

"No, you're a human with a target on her head," he said. I sighed and he pulled me to him, "Please love just for two or three hours." I nodded and he kissed the back of my head. They were in this position because of me; I wasn't going to be one to argue.

I went downstairs; it was certainly a full house with two covens. I sat down in the living room. I noticed a copy of Wuthering Heights on the coffee table. I picked it up and started to re read the first chapter.

"It's one of my favourites" a man's voice said. I turned around to see Carmen standing in the doorway.

I put the book down on the table, "I'm sorry, I just saw it there, and—"

He put up his hand, "I don't mind at all, it's nice to see that somebody who appreciates classics," he said. I smiled shyly; "Kate is actually looking for you."

I went to the kitchen and Kate was there with Elezar. Elezar grinned at me, very much like Emmett would.

"Good morning," Kate said, her voice sounded like a wind chime.

"Hey," I said.

"We're going to go into town, we thought you should come too," Elezar said. His voice was the opposite of hers; his was like somebody laughing loudly in a cavern.

"Sure," I said politely.

Elezar grinned and threw me over his shoulder. He then proceeded to walk me out the door. That was when Irina walked in. "For heaven's sakes you big goon, she's not a sac of potatoes!"

I was still on Elezar's bear like shoulder. He set me to my feet, "Sorry," he said, "I'm just use to going quickly."

"Sorry," I murmured, "I'm use to going slowly."

He let out a laugh and leaded me to a van. I hopped in and Kate got in the front. "Bella Alice says you need clothes," Kate said.

I laughed, "No I have of clothes."

"Not true!" she called rushing out to the car. "She has _exactly_ 4 complete outfits I checked." Alice got in next to me; I looked at her puzzled. "You didn't think you were going shopping without me," she said.

Elezar snickered, "Okay clothes, and food, anything else."

"I made a list," she said.

"I feel like we're shopping for a pet gerbil," I said absentmindedly.

They all burst out laughing. Elezar reached back and ruffled my hair. We started driving into town, until we got to a small department store. Kate and Alice brought me into a clothing store.

"Here Alice you pick out some stuff. I'll take her to the drug store," Kate said.

Alice nodded and skipped into the clothing store. "You've unleashed a monster," I murmured.

Kate laughed and took my hand, walking me into the pharmacy. "Pick out anything you need," she said.

I tried to keep my selections as basic as possible. Kate seemed to notice, "Oh, soap, go mad," she joked. She disappeared into the aisles, and got some more stuff. She paid for it and carried the bags to the bench, where Alice was waiting. Elezar called from the food court and Alice and Kate went over to him.

I stopped when I felt a cold breath on my shoulder. I whipped around and air fled my lungs. He pulled me close to him and pressed something into my hand. He was gone as quickly as he came. I was still lost in his face, even after he left. I trembled and fell to my knees. Black and stars filled my eyes. I heard the prolonged echo of my head hitting the ground.


	12. Prey p13

My eyes opened and I was back at the Denali house. Carlisle was on the side of my bed poking at my head. "You hit your head pretty hard," he said.

"James, he…"  
"We know," Carlisle said gently.

"Edward?" I asked.

"He's outside, I'll send him in," Carlisle said getting up to leave.

Edward came in and sat down on the bed. He put both of his arms under me and pulled me to him. He took a prolonged sigh, "Thank God," he breathed. He didn't let go of me; he kissed the side of my head and continued to hold me. He finally pulled back to cup my face and kiss my forehead.

"What did he put in my hand?" I asked.

Edward face dropped a little, "Don't worry about that love," he said.

"I want to see it," I said.

"We threw it away, it was just a note," he said.

I could tell he was lying, "What did it say?" I asked.

"Bella…"

"Edward please don't lie to me," I pleaded.

He nodded and walked over to the drawer. He came back holding something in his hand. I looked closer to see; there was dried blood stained on the leather part of it. My eyes started to well, when I saw what it was. I took it from Edward with a shaky hand. My tears fell across the badge, "He took it?" I asked in disbelief. My finger grazed Charlie's sheriff's badge and my breathing broke. He put two arms around me and I hugged him to me tightly. I cried into his shoulder for a minute before wiping my eyes. Edward went to take it back; I stopped him. "No don't, I want to keep it," I said.

He nodded and put it in the nightstand drawer. He then lied down next to me and cradled me on the bed. I curled into his chest, and he put two arms around me. He put a kiss on my cheek, "It's going to be alright," he said.

"You said that before," I murmured.

"I know and I'm sorry for not—"

"No! Edward I didn't mean it like that!" I cried sitting up. He looked at me a little surprised, "I meant I think he's not going to stop. Don't ever blame yourself for what happens to me," I said looking at him dead serious. He could tell I meant it and he nodded without argument.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I murmured into his neck.

I got out of bed and went to shower. Everything Kate and me had bought at the pharmacy was laid out. I showered and brushed my teeth, then got dressed. I went downstairs; Jasper was there on the couch. He came over to me and put two hands on my shoulders. I hadn't even realized I was stressed before he took it away.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome, go get something to eat," he encouraged. I wasn't hungry though, "That's because your body has gotten use to you eating less. You've reset your rhythms it's bad for you, go eat something."

I looked at him stunned after his spiel. He turned me around and pushed me towards the kitchen. I didn't eat anything though; I wasn't hungry at all. In fact with my stomach churning, food was the last thing on my mind.

I thought about just going to sit on the front porch. That would be allowed; everybody was home. I sat on the steps; I liked the feeling of being outside. I looked over at the forest that was surrounding the house. It was all green, and the air was crisp. I walked into the front yard, I noticed there was a lake in the back. I crept around the house and examined the view of the lake.

Emmett and Elezar were on the side running towards the water. They jumped in and started splashing around laughing. I went to the end of the dock and put my feet in. Emmett swam over to me and grinned, "Emmett I can't swim," I said.

He picked me up under the armpits and lowered me in the water. It was cold; he wadded out into the water carrying me. He held my arms, "Okay then kick your feet," he said.

"Em!" I protested.

"Bella, I refuse to have a family member who can't swim," he said adamantly.

I kicked my feet and swam forward as he walked backwards. He then let got of my arms and I was treading water, "See you're doing fine," he said.

"I can go in water, that doesn't mean I can swim good Emmett!"

He shook his head and brought me out to deeper water. I dove under and kicked back to shallow water. "You can too swim!" he called.

I swam back to him and splashed him; he growled; I laughed. Elezar swam towards us and grabbed hold of my legs. Emmett took my arms; they swung me gently and flung me out. I hit the water and heard two booming voices laughing. I dove back and jumped on Emmett's back. He swam out with me to the middle of the lake, and looped around back to the shore. It was like riding a whale I spread my arms out and gave a cheer. He did it again and brought me back to where Elezar was.

Jasper and Alice were on the shore. Jasper picked up Alice and threw her off the end of the dock. She yanked him in with her and they were both laughing. Edward was standing on the shore, just when Emmett tossed me to Elezar. I laughed then swam back into the dock.

"Hey," I said in a happy voice, hoping he'd be okay with me going outside.

"Be careful love, they get rough," he said.

I rolled my eyes, and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped me in a towel, "Come in your freezing," he said.

I followed him back to our bedroom and shivered. "How cold was the water?"

"Um…it's Alaska," he replied.

The water hadn't seemed that cold when I first stepped in. I took off my wet clothes in the bathroom, and came out in a towel. He put a blanket around my shoulders and I curled up to him in the bed. He kissed my head, "You're soaked love," he murmured. He put his nose closer to my head and inhaled, "I love it when you're wet," he murmured.

He buried his nose in my neck, "That tickles," I murmured.

He kissed my neck and moved to my lips. I blushed knowing I was only in a towel, his hands were at the hem. "Do you mind?" he asked. I knew he wouldn't go that far, but I knew what he wanted and I nodded. He moved the towel away so he could put his head on my bare chest. He let out a sigh, and closed his eyes, listening to my heart.

He pulled back after a moment and looked at my chest. I blushed at first, but then noticed he was staring at my stomach and my ribs. He brushed the circles under my eyes, "You look so thin love," he said worried.

"I eat," I reminded him. I had lost a lot of weight though, I wouldn't argue.

"Not enough," he frowned.

"I eat when there's time," I replied.

"You don't sleep either," he said with the worry still in his tone.

"I try," I said, I really did, I couldn't get to sleep at night anymore.

"I'm going to ask Carlisle to have a look at you," he said.

"Edward don't go bothering your father, I'm fine," I said firmly.

"He's bored anyhow, he'd love a patient," he answered.

"I'm not sick though," I said.

"You're not healthy either," he said, putting a kiss on my nose.

Later that evening Carlisle showed up in my bedroom. "He asked you didn't he," I stated.

"Yes he did, it's a good idea too, here," Carlisle said gesturing to the bed. I wasn't getting out of this one. I sat on the bed; he put on his stethoscope, "Breathe," he said. I did, he took it off and said, "Lift your shirt up." I did he looked at my ribs putting two hands on either side. He then touched my hair and looked at the circles under my eyes. "You're malnourished, and you haven't been sleeping, and I think you're getting a respiratory infection," he said.

"But I breathe fine," I said.

"Acute hearing with a stethoscope," he explained. "You're getting one because you're immune systems down," he replied. "I'll get you some antibiotics, that'll stop it," he said. I felt like he was about to give me a lollipop after.

He left after; Edward came back into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sick," I said.

"You're getting sick, go to sleep."

"I'm not tired though," I said.

"You should rest for a little while," he said, even though it was mid day.

Jasper came into the room obviously hearing the argument. I pretended to be trying to sleep, he laughed. "Nice try," he said touching my shoulder.

I groaned he was putting me under. "No fair," I murmured sleepily, they both chuckled.

As soon as I went downstairs, Rosalie yanked on my arm leading me to the kitchen. There was toast, fruit, and milk there. "You, eat, now," she said.

"Thanks," I said not arguing.

"Just eat Bella, you're looking way too thin," she said leaving the kitchen.

I ate and put the dishes away, before going outside. I took one of Carmen's old books and started reading on the front porch. I stared at the sun going down, when Alice ran out, "Bella come inside now!"

I picked up the book and followed her in. Alice dragged me inside to the living room. "Are they really coming?" Tanya asked.

"Within the hour," Alice responded.

"What do they want?" Carlisle asked.

"To catch James," Alice said.

"Volturi!" I nearly squeaked.

Alice nodded and Edward sat me down next to him. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang, Felix, Jane, and Demetri, with two other cloaked figures flooded in the house. There was five in all I bit my lip, the two strangers stared at me. I felt a lump rise in my throat when Jane opened her mouth.

"Hello Carlisle, Aro apologizes and sends his regards," she said.

"State your business," Tanya said.

Jane almost smirked that somebody else enforced authority. "We're here to collect James, he's in the area, and causing problems again."

"Why did you come here?" Tanya asked.

"Demetri senses him being close to your residence," Jane said. She then flicked a glance to me, "He wants the human, especially since we took his mate," Jane said.

"Victoria's dead?" Carlisle asked stunned.

"Yes as of two nights ago," Jane said, "we found her in the brush."

"She didn't tell you anything," Edward said.

"Pity," Jane replied as though she was talking about a dead rat.

I shuddered at the fate I knew she endured. I knew it was Victoria, but I still pictured an encounter with the Volturi. "If it's alright may we lodge here just for the night."

Tanya looked at her skeptically; Jane put up her hand. "We're here to take care of a mutual problem, not stir up trouble," Jane said rather diplomatically.

"As long as the safety of the people here is ensured," Tanya said. I could tell she wasn't happy about it, but didn't really have a choice when it came to the Volturi.

Jane smiled almost, making my skin crawl, "Excellent, so it's settled."


	13. Prey p14 double update

My stomach churned with Jane's words. The other two guards stepped forwards. "This is Victor," Jane said to the guard on the left, "and this is Alexander," she said gesturing to the other one. The punkish one seemed to scan the room, then smirked at me elfishly. I shrunk a little, when I saw red around their eyes.

"Can we talk about finding James?" Tanya asked.

"Demetri's trying to track him as we speak," Jane said.

"Where exactly is he located?" Tanya asked.

"He's circling towards town, when he's decisive he's staying out in the open so we can't get him," Demetri replied.

"He's been hunting in the region?" Tanya asked.

"Yes, and it's attracting notice," Jane said.

"I've lost him," Demetri said frustrated rubbing his temples.

The Volturi went to various parts of the house. When I saw they were all in the kitchen I went into the living room. The house was highly crowed with 19 of us. It was getting difficult avoiding both Laurant and Felix. I sat on the front porch to have some room, when the one named Victor came out.

"Jane wishes to speak with you," he said.

He had deep red hair, and a lean figure. He looked stalky, smaller then Felix, but somehow with more fierceness to his eyes. He didn't look at all brutish, but his voice sounded like that of a razor. I looked over at him, "What about?"

"Just come Isabelle," he said. I followed him to the kitchen, where the rest of the Volturi were. The one named Alexander smirked at me. His appearance was the opposite of Victor's. Where Victor's stare was hard, his was almost mischievous.

I ignored it at this rate I was getting use to it. "What do you want?" I asked Jane.

"Sit," she said. I sat down not breaking eye contact with her. She seemed amused by the fact I was no longer startled in their presence. "Demetri is having trouble locating James as you know," she explained. "We were hoping you'd be of help."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Just go into a room with Alexander over there," she said. My jaw dropped with confusion, and Alexander let out a laugh at my expression. "Alexander is able to see into certain things by reading people. He can't read you right now, but if he tries to go deeper in a stiller atmosphere, he might be able to track James."

"He reads the future?" I asked.

"He reads the person," she said.

"How?"

" I still don't know, it's complicated. He'll possibly be able to find James if he reads you," she said.

"Huh?"

"He can sense out connections in people, memories, feelings, bonds. It sometimes allows him to track better then Demtri. You see it's a gift of the body and mind's senses, it's unusual. There really isn't just one word for it."

"You want him to see into me?" I asked confused.

"Yes," she said.

"Where is everybody?" I asked not bothering to hide the suspicion in my tone.

"They're out scouting with Demetri," Jane said. I didn't trust any of them enough I felt my heart in my chest though. "We'll be able to find James by morning perhaps, if this works," Jane said.

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't being entirely honest," I replied.

"Bella asking you was a courtesy," Jane reminded me.

"Of course it was," I said getting up and leaving.

I left the kitchen and ran up the stairs, and I opened doors. I couldn't find anybody; I barred myself in my room. There was a knock on the door, "Sweetheart I don't have all night," he said. He had a rough British accent; I swallowed my breath.

"Go away!"

He opened the door breaking the knob. He cornered me he put out two icy hands. I dodged trying to get around him. "Where is everybody?" I asked air not being able to circulate my lungs.

"It's just you and me for now," he said coming closer. "Bella I don't want to have to tie you to the bed. Make this easier on yourself," he said circling me before pulling me in tight.

He picked me up and lied me on the bed. He kneeled at my side; his hands hovered over my body. He closed his eyes, I felt almost like I was floating. I felt sleepy like I was drugged, I attempted to speak but it came out in a whimper. "Shhhhh, doesn't hurt a bit," he cooed.


	14. Prey p15

I could feel him in me like he was a presence under my skin. I breathed startled, "Shhh relax," he said. I felt him pick up my hand and graze my scar. I still felt like I was sleeping, but not. "You know I tried to read you the second I saw you. I couldn't see anything though. It was like you had a wall up, funny little thing you are," he remarked touching along my scar.

"Stop that," I said weakly trying to stay awake.

"You can rest you know, I'm already in," he said.

"I can feel you," I breathed. My mind was in a fog, but I could feel him like a caress on my body.

He chuckled and I felt a cold hand on my forehead. I felt his hands graze down my arms, over my stomach. "You're name is Isabelle Marie Swan, you're a good girl, never get in trouble, care about others, blah, blah, blah," he said. It was like the caress of nothingness was moving faster. My mind was a blank though, "Let's find what we came here for, shall we?" he said. I felt both hands go to my hand, and graze the crescent scar. I then felt uncomfortable, cold, I whimpered. I felt fear, terror, and the coming and going rage that had entered and left me over the past few months. "Poor little thing," he cooed. The fog and the feelings, were there, memories came to my mind. I felt a tear roll down my face letting out another whimper. A few minutes later the fog, and Alexander's presence had left my body.

As soon as I had my vision and a clear head I shot up. Cold hands were on my shoulders holding me down. "You might wanna stay still for a moment darlin," he said.

I caught my breath and got up from the bed. I turned to Alexander; "Did you find him?"

"I feel connected to him, which will help us find him," Alexander said.

"Where is he?"

"Um…difficult to say, but I'll feel him if we're close," he said.

I felt weak on my feet after stepping into the hallway. My knees buckled, Alexander picked me up and lied me on the bed. I started to fall asleep then, I felt him lie down next to me. "Funny little thing you are," he murmured. He brushed a lock of hair out of my face before getting up. I was too tired to think about what had just happened.


	15. Prey p16

I lied still in the bed, I felt Edward wrap his arms around me. "I'm so sorry Bella."

"It didn't hurt," I said, "it'll help them find James."

After he'd held me for a minute he got up. "Sleep love, I'll be back in a moment," Edward said placing a kiss on my cheek.

I heard the door close, and he went downstairs. I got up and crawled to the top, so I could hear. I heard a series of growls and snarls. "The agreement of you staying in our home was that nobody would be hurt!" Tanya yelled angrily.

"Nobody was hurt," Jane said dryly.

"You dragged Bella upstairs and forced her into submission! To Alexander of all people!" Carlisle screamed.

"I take offense," Alexander piped up.

"Keep your claws away from her," Edward growled.

"Come now Edward, I'm on a bloody job," Alexander seemed to laugh.

I heard a series of more growls and snarls. "I can hear you!" Edward shouted.

"Enough!" Jane yelled. "The important thing is that we can track James better. It's not hurt so—"

"It's name is Bella," Alice growled.

"Fine _Bella _is not terribly hurt," Jane said with a grumble.

"Tanya I think it best if all parties retired for the night," Victor said in a calm controlled fashion.

I heard the patter of footsteps leaving the kitchen.

I then heard Esme's voice go icy before everybody left, "Jane, If you ever touch one of my kids again. I'll tear you apart myself you little bitch."

There was a ten seconds of shocked silence before the footsteps dispersed again. I crept back into my room and Edward lied down on the bed with me. "I'm not hurt," I said.

"Bella I want you to stay in an arms length of me till they leave. Even in the house don't leave my side," Edward said.

"Edward I don't think they want to kill me," I said.

"Bella it's not them, it's Alexander," Edward said.

"Huh?"

"He's linked with you now, so he can track you easier while Demetri can't. You see to connect deeply with you he had to go in through your body to read you. You interest him, in…more then one way."

"Huh?"

"Bella, Alexander doesn't view his objects of interest…normally," Edward said shaking his head. I looked at him; "I need you to be with me at all times. Promise me Bella," Edward said.

"Is he like James?" I asked.

"James views his prey as trophies, Alexander views them as art objects or the better word, toys. Carlisle never liked him," Edward nearly spat out the sentences.

I didn't want to know what he was talking about. I just nodded and curled into him tighter. When I heard a hooting of an owl, I shot up. He cupped my face, "Try to sleep love," he said.

"I don't think I can anymore," I murmured. My mind stirred with to many things I didn't want to think about.

"Please for me," he said looking concerned. I heard the door swing open I shot up again. "Shhh only Jasper."

Jasper sat down on the bed and put a hand on my shoulder. I felt myself being tucked in as I drifted off. I woke up as light came into my window. I thought about leaving the room, but I remembered my promise. Edward came out and sighed in relief. "Sorry love I thought you were sleeping," he said kissing me on the lips. "They're all out tracking James," he said.

I nodded and got out of bed going downstairs. The door was open, and I ran towards the doorway, and opened it all the way. I looked down, and screamed at what I saw next. Her eyes were open, staring up at me. My lungs clenched making it impossible to breathe. Her hair was brown, along with her eyes; her skin was ivory, which highlighted the angry gash in her throat. I buckled as bile came out of my mouth. I shook sinking to my knees, it was me he wanted not her. I let a cry escape my mouth and I reached forward to close her eyes.

"Bella don't touch her," Carlisle said softly behind me. He picked me up and carried me a few steps away from her.

I couldn't breathe or talk right, he shushed me. He put two arms around me and put his chin on top of my head. My legs were limp but I was clinging to him gasping. I thought I was going to collapse into him. "Alice tell Jasper to wait upstairs, there's blood. Tanya and them won't be back till this evening. I'll take care of her."

Carlisle picked up the girl with saddened features and left. He came back with a heavier expression; Edward nodded. "She'll be found there," he said.

Tears were flooding and blurring my eyes. Carlisle went upstairs; I looked to the top step sickened. Edward carried me upstairs; he brought me into Jaspers and Alice's room. "Give her to me," Jasper said.

Jasper put a hand on my shoulder. I felt my body relax I took a breath, "It's not your fault," he whispered in my ear. "He wants you to think that way Bella, this was out of your hands, you hear me?"

Edward picked me back up and brought me to our room. I cried softly into his chest, until I fell asleep. I woke up later that day and we went downstairs. "We nearly had him," Jane said flatly.

"We'll go next time," Carlisle said.

"Won't be necessary if he's left the region," Jane said.

"If anybody here knows James, he wouldn't give up a hunt," Laurant said from the corner.

"Either way we might have to leave the region to track him," Jane said.

"Not a chance," Edward said angrily.

"If I were to again, we nearly had him today," Alexander said.

"Fine," I stated. All eyes dawned on me surprised, "If it's going to get him, I'll do it."

"Bella…" Edward started.

"This has to end Edward," I said.

Everybody fell silent for a minute, "Ah hem," Alexander cut in. We all turned to him, "Well come on then sweetheart," he said. I swallowed; I didn't like the sound of this.


	16. prey p17

"Please don't do this, he's dangerous," Edward pleaded with me in the hallway.

"Edward I need this to be over, _we_ need this to be over," I said.

"Bella what happened today wasn't your doing," he said.

"He needs to be stopped Edward," I said.

I went into the room where Alexander was. He took both my hands and guided me over to the bed. I lied down; he put his hands over me. I felt the familiar caress and squirmed. "Shhhh be still like a good girl," he whispered. I tried to be still, but I felt he was deeper inside then he was the last time. "Where are you," Alexander said to himself. I could tell he was trying to sense out James. I felt James, cold, lonely, fear, guilt; Alexander's presence was stronger then last time. The presence of James left me, but Alexander was still crawling under my skin.

"What are you doing?" I murmured.

"Just poking," he said.

There was a bang on the door; "You're done! Now stop it!" Edward shouted.

I then felt cold lips on my ear, "Am I done?" he asked; his voice had a razor edge seductiveness to it. I trembled he laughed, I felt fingertips on my lips. My eyes struggled open, against his presence under my skin. I saw him looking down at me like he was studying a painting.

There was a much heavier bang on the door, "Alexander play times over!" Felix boomed.

"Such a kill joy," he murmured in my ear. I felt the caress in my bones leave me. I shot up gasping; he put two hands on my shoulders. "Might wanna relax sweetheart," he said pushing me down.

He didn't say anything he just left. Edward came in and pulled me up into his arms. He let loose a huge breath and kissed my head with a hard relief. "Does he know where James is?"

"Yes they're going to get him now," Edward said.

I nodded, "Is it going to be over?"

"Soon love very very soon," Edward said.

I nodded against him; he brought me to our room. "Is the Denali clan going?"

"Yes, them and us," Edward said. I felt so useless; they were all fighting for me. "They'll be fine Bella, James won't stand a chance."

I waited, looking at the clock, "What's happening?"

"They're too far away now, but they're on the move," Edward said.

I nodded and shut my eyes, 'It'll be over soon, then you can get Mike. You can call Renee; you can sleep and eat like a normal person. It'll be over soon,' I told myself.

Edward woke shaking me; "We have to go!" He didn't explain he scooped me up in his arms, and we were running out the back door. We sprinted through the woods and through the trees. We then hit something hard, and I felt Edward being thrown away from me.

I hit the ground with a thud; I gasped. "Found you," a tenor voice said in the dark.


	17. Prey p18 double update

He stood there with brutal satisfaction in his eyes. I didn't know what emotions were the most dominant in me. I wasn't afraid though; I felt almost a realization as he smirked. "You're pathetic," I said.

He growled and threw me into a rock; I felt my shoulder shift as though glass were under it. I screamed in agony as he bounded forward.

I then heard a series of growls; he picked me up and made me stand. All of them were there, "Is this yours Edward," he said maliciously.

Edward stood there motionless with fury edged in his face. "You're at fault for Victoria," he said.

James growled, "You endangered her for your obsession. You knew the Volturi were here, you refused to turn back when she asked you. She died alone because of you. Now you have her, she's the only thing you have now. Once you get rid of her you'll have nothing, and we'll strike. You can join your mate then," he said.

James roared, "Say goodbye," he growled.

I then felt something hit us from behind. Edward grabbed me from the front before James hit the ground. He pulled me back, I looked to see that Felix had tackled James, Edward had been stalling. James retaliated punching him into a tree. Felix ran forwards, James dipped to the side and whipped around Jane. It was so fast; I didn't see the actual movement of James's teeth slashing across Jane's neck. I only saw her head fall to the ground and roll towards a tree stump. It bought a second of distraction before others jumped in. Victor twirled to James's side, slashing James's face with his nails. James roared in pain and charged out of the way of Jasper, Felix, Emmett and Alexander.

He jumped over Edward and me, slashing my shoulder with his nail. I felt a small trickle of warmth come out of the wound. I was being looked at from all directions with blood lust filled eyes.


	18. Prey p19

Jasper roared first, Emmett held him back running him to the other end of the forest

Jasper roared first, Emmett held him back running him away into the forest. The others looked distracted; with Jane's twitching body and my bleeding shoulder. Edward was holding his breath and in front of me defensively. Carlisle scooped me up and ran me back to the house. I curled into his chest clutching to him, trying to stop myself from shaking. He kicked the door closed and walked me upstairs into my bedroom. I clung to him, not being able to breathe.

He held me in his lap letting me calm down. I burst into tears; he wiped them away with his thumbs. He was holding me very gently because of my shoulder. He shushed me and waited for me to calm down, before putting it back in and slinging it. He stitched up my other shoulder then. "Bella you're going to need to change before they get back," he said, after cleaning the wound. I nodded and changed into one of the T-shirts Emmett lent me. I threw the bloodied clothes into the fireplace.

I went back upstairs into the bathroom; I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I shut my eyes briefly, and opened them to see the dead stranger, who was thrown on the doorstep. I threw up in the sink; I wiped my mouth and started to cry. I saw all the damage playing in my head as I sunk to the floor. The girl, Charlie, Jessica, Eric, Mike, who could be anywhere right now.

Edward came in and picked me up. Jasper was there, he flipped open the covers and tucked me in. I felt a soothing sleepiness, and my eyes fell shut. I woke up next to Edward and a smile spread across my face. He smiled and kissed my forehead; I rolled over to see a blood covered pillow. I was staring into glossy brown dead eyes of the girl. Her slashed neck was twisted and her mouth open in horror that reflected off her dead eyes.

I screamed and woke up gasping; Edward pulled me into his arms. "Shhhhh your safe, I promise," he whispered soothing me. The way he was holding my shoulder hurt me. I winced he pulled back and kissed my shoulder before cradling me gently. He then started to hum my much forgotten lullaby. I curled into his chest and managed to relax.

"I've missed that," I murmured.

"I've been forgetting; you haven't been sleeping much," he murmured.

That was true, he kissed my head and continued to hum. I fell asleep to the familiar tune. I woke up on his chest; he was stroking my hair. "How's your shoulder?"

"Fine," I lied, my whole body hurt.

"It's still early go back to sleep love," he murmured.

"What time is it?" I asked lying back on his chest.

"It's 5:30," he said. I curled into him and he hummed the lullaby again. I woke up again at 10am; I got a shower and changed.

"Love stay upstairs for a little bit," he said.

"Why?"

"Please Bella, just listen to me," he said.

I nodded, but when I heard him go downstairs, I listened at the top of the stairs. "At this point it's the easiest solution," Jane said.

"NO!" Edward shouted.

"Jane despite what my son thinks it's up to Bella," Carlisle said. "I'm not going to push this on her when she's threatened."

"She's going to be turned anyway," Jane pointed out.

"Yes but we've haven't had the time promised," Carlisle said.

"I'm sure Aro would agree with me if I asked him here," Jane said.

"I think you've all overstayed your welcome," Tanya said icily.

Jane snorted, "Trust me I don't want to be here."

"If you are going to stay here, you will not touch the human," Carmen jumped in.

"We can do this now or when I call Aro," Jane said.

"Unless you want your head removed from your body again, I suggest you give it a rest," Laurant said. Jane let out a small hiss of annoyance.

I nearly smiled at the fact he disliked Jane as much as the next person. "The human's being turned, if I have to haul her back to Italy I will," Jane said.

"All of you leave," Tanya ordered.

I heard the pattering of feet and the closing of the front door. I sneaked back to my room quietly; I heard the creaking of a window. Felix popped through; he put a finger to his lips. I screamed; he picked me up and ran with me out the window. I tried to writhe in his arms; it was useless. I fought as hard as I could, but it was like bending iron. We stopped gliding at the heart of the woods.

"Alexander keep her still!" Jane shouted.

I was handed off to Alexander who cradled me. I thrashed in his arms, knowing what was coming. I felt the fog again; he was under my skin. It felt like he was in my bones this time, he was so deep. "Shhhhhh," his voice drifted along with the fog.


	19. Prey p20 double update

I woke up in a bed underneath covers. I felt my hands bound together, with a silky fabric. Alexander walked in, "Hello lovely," he said sitting down. I moved away from him to the far edge of the bed, but my feet were bound too.

I felt sick to the sound of his voice. I felt tears welling in my eyes and spilling over. I then felt two cold arms around me. "You poor little tyke, getting yourself all worked up." I started to cry; he shushed me, "None of that," I stopped trying to catch my breath. "That's a pretty girl," he said in my ear playing with a lock of my hair.

"Where am I?" I asked breathless.

"You're in a safe place, I promise," he said his lips near my skin.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You're going to be turned in a bit," he said.

Air stopped circulating my lungs and a huge sob racked through my body. He shook his head with his lower lip sticking out into a pout almost. "No, no, no don't do that," he said. I wanted to scream so badly but there was too big of a lump in my throat.

"I wanna go back," I cried.

"You will darling," he cooed. I didn't like the way he was slinking to my side. He put two hands on my shoulder and I felt him seep under my skin again. I jerked trying to get away, "Shhhh doesn't hurt remember."

I felt like hundreds of spiders were under my skin now. It faded until the fog was so thick and his presence was stronger then ever. "What are you going to do?" I murmured through the fog.

"Nothing, just getting aquatinted," he said. He must have loosened the grip, I felt the caress become gentle, soothing. I felt the back of his hand graze my neck. I finally came out of the fog, I felt so weak like I had been sleeping for hours. He was there; he put me in his arms. "We're going to be close you and I," he said playing with the ends of my hair.

I was falling asleep against him; I could help it.


	20. Prey p21

I woke up with Alexander still there; he was holding me like he would a baby

I woke up with Alexander still there; he was holding me like he would a baby. He sat behind me, and leaned me back against his chest between his legs. I was too sleepy still; he put two arms around my front and started to talk in my ear. "Sleepy thing," he commented resting his cheek on my head.

Victor came in, "Put her down I need to speak with you," he said like he was telling his little brother off.

Alexander laid me back down on the bed, and went outside. I listened carefully to make out their conversation, "Aro thinks we should take her back, and leave her there."

"Why?"

"He says that either way he wants James dealt with. He's actually cross that we chose to take the easy way out," Victor said.

"He doesn't want her turned?" Alexander asked confused.

"Oh he does, but he says that's not the biggest priority. He says we need to take her back, and he extends his apologies to Carlisle," Victor nearly spat.

Alexander came back into the room; he picked me up and lied me back in his lap. "We're leaving tonight, still sleepy? That's okay you sleep sweetheart," he said. I was sleepy; it was like he'd sucked all my energy away. His eyes held a sort of gentleness to them, a different type of lustfulness. He cradled me and brushed my hair away from my face. I tried to open my eyes and wake up, my body only shifted. I felt him reading me again, "Don't be scared," he said when I whimpered. The fog and the presence became soothing again it felt gentle, almost pleasant. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"It's gentle," I murmured almost incoherently.

"It's suppose to be gentle, no pain see," he said. I felt him go in deeper like a massage on my inner flesh. It still felt gentle even though it felt stronger.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled trying to desperately stay awake.

"Shhhh nothing for you to worry about, I promise," he soothed. I then felt his hands on my neck; I felt a sharp pain of his nail cutting the skin about an inch. It didn't hurt terribly though, I felt his lips over the wound. That didn't hurt either, I was breathing soundly. He licked the blood off my skin running his hands through my hair as he did. He was gentle, he moved in closer so he was partially on top of me. I made a soft breathing noise trying to stay awake. His icy tongue brushed over the wound. After a while he pulled back, and placed a small kiss on my neck.

"No, no, no no," I weakly cried like I was sleeping through a nightmare.

"It's alright," he said, "It didn't hurt did it," he said brushing my cheek with his thumb.

There was a bang on the door, "Alexander we're leaving!" Felix shouted.

"Always such a kill joy," he said moving away from me and picking me up. I felt him walk me out the door and carrying me in his arms.

I felt the presence under my skin and I was dead asleep again. I woke up in a car the next morning. I recognized the forest and I shot my head up. We were back in Alaska; Alexander shushed me and stroked my head. Alexander held me like he would a child on his lap for the rest of the ride. The car stopped outside the mansion, the door opened he let me go, and I bolted out.

Edward ran outside, I ran into his arms and he caught me pulling me in. He held me tightly and breathed a huge sigh of relief. He cupped my face; "Did they hurt you?" I shook my head and put my arms around him again. I thought I heard a sob rack through his chest. He hugged me tighter and put his face in my shoulder.

"Take her inside," Carlisle said.

Edward did and ran me up to our room, "Stay here," he said.

I didn't argue; I stayed upstairs listening from the stairs. I was annoyed I was never counted in on these things. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!!" Edward roared.

"Oh come now Edward," Alexander said pushing his attitude. "As much as I like playing with it, I wouldn't break your toy."

Edward snarled and I heard a crash. It sounded like rocks colliding; I heard them being pulled apart.  
I then heard a booming, "ENOUGH!" coming from Jane.

"We still have James to catch, the sooner the better," Victor said slicing through the silence with his cutting voice.

"Do you suspect he's left the region?" Carlisle said with anger still in his tone.

"No I can find him, he's close," Demetri said.

"Then lets go now," Carlisle said.

I heard the patters of feet leaving the door. I crept back to my room and took a long, hot shower. I came out and got dressed, Carmen was downstairs. "Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Has everybody else gone?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "are you hungry?"

"A little," I lied, I was very hungry.

He smiled, "There's food in the fridge."

I went into the kitchen and ate the cheese and crackers that were there. I drank three glasses of water, and came back out. There was a crash; I rushed out into the living room. I heard two sets of snarls; Carmen threw James into the wall. "Run Bella!" he yelled.

I couldn't move though, James locked eyes with me. He shoved Carmen out of the way and jumped. Carmen tackled him mid air and threw a foot into his chest. James went hurling backwards then retaliated. I heard the very distant patters of other footsteps like soft rain. James lurched forward and slashed Carmen's eyes. Carmen yowled and James threw him into the window. Carmen ran back and pounced, James evaded. They started to circle each other; I noticed a shard of glass on the floor.

I heard the patters of the others getting louder. I picked up the shard, as soon as I heard the others bolting to the house. James glanced the window to escape; I picked up the shard. He made a move to run off; I ran the shard across my hand, so blood trickled down. James froze and turned his head to me, we made eye contact. A small smirk appeared on my face, as the patters stopped and became crashes in the windows.

I heard the tearing of rock, and I saw pieces of white flash around James. It was so quick; I blinked to see twitching parts on the floor. I stared a little harder; the others were looking at me. Edward walked towards me slowly. His arms were out; I fell into them. "Shhh it's over, it's over," he whispered.


	21. Last Chapter Prey p22 SEQUEL UP

The next morning I was standing in the glass, looking out the window. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder, Tanya, "You must be tired, did you get enough sleep?"

"It's was okay," I said staring back out the window.

"You're thinking about something," she said.

"I'm thinking about a lot of stuff," I said. She looked at me with calm eyes that encouraged me to speak. "I don't know what I was thinking anymore," I said. She nodded and stared out the window with me. "There isn't any way to fix everything is there," I said.

"No," she replied, "but you can start over," she said. I turned to her and she gave me a faint smile before walking out.

I took one more look at the glass and walked down the hall. The Volturi were leaving, "Goodbye," Victor said in a diplomatic fashion. They all exited Felix winked at me on the way out. I ignored it, I watched out the window. Alexander saw me watching; he threw me a devilish grin before running into the woods.

I breathed and went to Edward, "It's over now love," he said. I nodded against him and he kissed my forehead. I thought of all the damage in my head over and over. I knew that none of it was repairable, I'd never wanted to go back to Forks. I missed Renee; she may never come back into my life. I felt a tear roll down my cheek; I couldn't go back to being Bella Swan. Especially in a human world, that would want answers, which I couldn't give them. I hugged Edward closer and sobbed into him. Charlie was gone, so was Renee as far as reason went. I didn't even know where Renee was anymore, or where Mike—

My thought broke with the name, "Edward," I said.

"Yes love?"

"Mike we can't just leave him," I said.

Edward looked down at me and nodded slightly. Alice came into the room and said, "He's in Seattle, we can go get him. I've already talked to Carlisle," Alice said.

"She knew that would happen," I said once she'd left.

Edward smiled, "Love she always knows."

I leaned into him and he put an arm around me. "We'll wait love get some rest."

I went upstairs and got a shower then went to bed. Edward crawled in next to me humming my lullaby. I was able to close my eyes and sleep, now it was over.

THE END….

_That's it, I don't know if I should write another one or leave well enough alone. My only concern is it won't be as good. I hope you enjoyed this one though. Thank you so much everybody who reviewed, I really appreciate it. _


	22. SEQUEL

The Sequel is up it's called Predator.


End file.
